


Save me, brother

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Family Feels, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Magic, Magic Revealed, Merlin and Morgause are siblings, Oblivious Arthur, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin), Secrets, Torture, Violence, knights of the round table - Freeform, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: When Merlin receives word from his younger sister, Morgause, that she is in trouble, he rushes to her aid. Unfortunately, the group decide to follow, suspicious of why Merlin is leaving Camelot. After all, they've never heard of a sister.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 257





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Enjoy! :)

Merlin didn’t think he had ever run this fast. Considering he had been chased by all manner of creatures, that really was testament to how urgently he needed to find the King. Arthur was likely down by the training grounds, with the Knights, and that was where he was heading. Breakneck speed, enough to barrel into Morgana, who he gasped an apology to before continuing. If he’d had more time, he might have stayed to talk to her, as one of the handful who knew his secret, it was nice to have a friend inside Camelot.

Thoroughly out of breath by the time he finally spotted the King, Merlin skidded to a halt and narrowly avoided running into Percival, who clapped a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

‘Take your time, Merlin, it’s not like we’ve got anything better to do.’ Normally, Merlin would have many things to say about the sarcasm in Arthur’s voice, might have called him a number of names, or replied with something equally as witty. Instead, he panted for breath and tried to collect his thoughts, remembering the entire reason he had just run all the way from Arthur’s Chambers, down to the training pitch.

‘Sire, I need…’ Another wheezed breath, before he straightened himself, ‘I need permission to leave Camelot.’ Evidently, Arthur had not been expecting that. Merlin waited for the laugh, for the joke about how Merlin would leave anyway, but nothing came. Instead, the hand that had been Percival’s was replaced with Arthur’s, a rare touch that had Merlin concerned. He glanced up, found the King’s worried gaze on him, although he was trying to hide it.

‘Is something wrong? Is it your Mother?’ He was tempted to say yes, to lie to Arthur. The issue was, he didn’t want to say such a thing, knew that Arthur would be able to find Hunith in Ealdor and find the truth out.

‘No, Sire, but… I just need a week.’ A week, to sort out the issues that Merlin had read about in the letter. Arthur was frowning now, the Knights looking concerned, and he would have been touched by the fact that cared, except he was running short on time. He needed to have left Camelot by now, yet he was still here, waiting for Arthur to grant him leave. After everything they had been through, surely he would not complain about such a thing?

‘A week? For what?’ How could he ever tell him the truth? That his sister, who Arthur didn’t even know existed, had sent Merlin a letter using Magic, to say that she was in trouble, that she needed him to help her. But the King had never heard of Morgause, Merlin had never mentioned her, partly because she openly used Magic, and Arthur would have her burnt, him alongside.

‘For… herbs.’ That was, quite possibly, the worst lie he had ever told. Not only had he come running down at a speed that caused a collision with the King’s sister, but now he had lied blatantly to said-King, who was staring at him with a look that made his Magic twitch.

‘Herbs.’ Arthur didn’t sound impressed, and Merlin was too busy trying to plan a route out of Camelot in his head to heed the warning.

‘Yes.’ He would need a horse, and some supplies, possibly some healing equipment in case she was injured. Should he take clothes? And what could hurt a sorcerer with capabilities such as Morgause’s? They had trained together as children, both gifted with Magic from birth, and as Merlin had been a year older, he had overseen his sister’s training. To say the Village were unimpressed with having one bastard child, if they had known there was a second…

‘Merlin…’ Arthur was probably about to deny the request, to tell him that unless he stated the truth, Merlin wasn’t allowed to go. So, the servant did something he didn’t want to. Let his eyes widen, a pleading look that he hoped expressed how much he needed this.

‘Please, sire. I’ll work double the week after. Triple. The stables for a month.’ Okay, he could tell Arthur was worried now, but Merlin wasn’t thinking about the clotpole of a King, more his baby sister who could be in terrible danger, maybe even mortal peril. No, he would know if she was dead, that was the only good thing about this situation.

‘Go. Go! A week.’ Merlin grinned, pulled Arthur in for a hug quick enough that the King couldn’t deny him, then ran before the spluttering-man could make a comment.

**

The horse was ready, he had a satchel of supplies, and even a sword that he had borrowed from the armoury. If he survived, he could apologise to Arthur later, would make sure to polish Excalibur until she shone. For now, he led the horse out of the stable, went to mount when a voice rang out.

‘Merlin?’ Morgana, he spun to see her heading in his direction, her eyes falling to the sword.

‘Morgana.’ He knew he should address her as Lady Morgana, probably even bow to her, but he was already too worked up to think about such a thing.

‘What’s wrong?’ She was by his side, concern and worry on her face as she took his hand. He was used to the touch by now, Morgana had been practicing Magic with his help for a while now, and so the casual touches were a thing he didn’t flinch at. Still, in public, to do such a thing, people could get the wrong idea. And it was the wrong idea, because as much as he loved Morgana, it was nothing more than a friendship. He had learnt the hard-way that nothing stood between him and his destiny, that trying to alter it caused catastrophic effects.

‘It’s… it’s complicated, I’ll be back soon, just keep Arthur safe.’ He dropped her hand, mounted the horse despite her protest, gripped the reins tightly.

‘Merlin!’ But he couldn’t wait, not even for her, and urged the horse onto the path out of Camelot. He had a long day’s ride ahead of him, and if he was to ever find Morgause, he needed a plan. The letter hadn't given much detail, just that she had been in King Cenred’s territory where Magic was legal, pursuing sightings of “Shades”. That very fact was worrying, a Shade was a soul summoned with a spell of necromancy, and whoever had performed such a thing, had to be well trained.

With Camelot behind him, Merlin could only hope he reached her in time.

**

‘You as well?’

‘He’s my friend.’ Morgana snapped at her brother, mounting the horse as the Knights did the same. Arthur sighed, knew there was no point in forbidding Morgana from coming. For some reason, she seemed quite taken with Merlin, although he had seen no signs that it was anything further than a friendship.

‘And you? You’re all willing to come?’ He would never force his Knights on such a trip, not when they were chasing a runaway servant who seemed to be hiding things from them. When they all stood firm, he gave them a brief nod. It was expect, the Knights of the Round Table were fond of Merlin, for some reason, and they had almost accepted him as one of their own. Lancelot and Gwaine especially.

‘Wait! Sire, I’m coming.’ Suddenly, this small plan was turning into a much larger group. Gwen ignored the face he pulled, moving to mount her own horse and guide it to Morgana’s side. Arthur couldn’t argue, he had left some Knights and advisors in charge of the Kingdom while he was gone, with Gaius taking the lead. Normally, he would have left such a power to Morgana, but with her adamant that she needed to come… well.

‘Very well. Hurry up, the sun’s setting, and we need to catch up.’


	2. The forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin isn't too impressed that Arthur and the group followed

Merlin had managed to set up a fire, cooking some of the food he had brought while brushing down his horse. It was silent, the woods covering him from the moonlight, casting shadows onto the ground. Had he not been more concerned with the fact that he needed to find Morgause, he might have noticed that he wasn’t the only one if the woods.

His sword was propped up by the fire, which was why, when he heard the sounds of twigs breaking, Merlin’s first instinct was Magic. That was quickly squashed, years of repressing, but he wouldn’t hesitate to use it if he had to. After all, he had a sister to reach, and nothing was going to stop that.

‘You hear that, huh?’ The mare had her ears flat back, Merlin abandoning the brush and walking slowly into the clearing. Nothing else happened, the woods were quiet, even as he picked up the sword. He wasn’t that well-versed in combat, not with a sword, but he would try if anyone stood in his way.

‘You look ridiculous holding that.’ He sagged, drove the sword into the ground and turned back to the stew that was cooking, purposely ignoring Arthur as he entered the clearing. A whistle from the King summoned the others, and Merlin was annoyed to find them all here. Gwaine gave him a lopsided grin, Lancelot a knowing glance, while Morgana just looked happy to see him.

‘I didn’t make enough stew.’ Merlin pointed out, still angry that they had followed. Arthur, however, had never been one for subtleness.

‘Never mind, you can make some more.’ If he wasn’t tempted to shout before, he certainly was now.

**

It was an awkward moment, silently chewing on the stew while each member of the group waited for someone else to speak. Merlin was still glaring at him, all indications that Arthur was in the wrong, but how could he be? It wasn’t his fault that his manservant was lying to him. The poor man would probably have been killed, had Arthur not shown up. After all, how was Merlin ever supposed to protect himself, wielding a sword with no apparent skill.

‘Where are these herbs, then?’ Arthur kept up the cheerful tone to his voice, even with Merlin grinding his teeth at the sentence. Honestly, why was he so worked up? Whatever it was, they could have done it together. Arthur was starting to be a little hurt by Merlin’s attitude. The boy knew everything about him, yet insisted on keeping secrets? It was hardly fair.

‘What are you doing here, Arthur?’ One of the things that had always shocked Arthur was how little Merlin respected the formalities between a servant and a Prince, now King. It had worked well, Merlin acting as more than any servant should, even if the bickering sometimes got on his nerves. But now, hearing it while Arthur was trying to do something nice for Merlin?

‘You should be thankful. You’d never survive in these woods by yourself.’ Arthur didn’t mean to snap at him, or to make Merlin recoil away from him in such a manner. Nor did he miss the look shared between Morgana and Lancelot, something that Arthur made a note to explore later.

‘Why thank you, Sire.’ Merlin sniped, putting the soup bowl down and standing up, evidently meaning to stalk off in a huff.

‘Merlin, we’re here to help. Whatever it is, you know we’re here for you.’ That was Gwen, who seemingly had an ability to calm Merlin down, for his face softened immediately and a smile ghosted across his lips. Arthur felt a stab of jealousy, how did he not know how to make Merlin calm down like that?

‘Even if it isn’t herb collecting.’ Gwaine joked, winking at the servant, who laughed in response. There, yet again, proof that the Knights had adopted Merlin as one of their own, treated him with such a high-standard. Merlin settled back down, glancing up to him briefly, before sighing.

‘You should all go back.’ Still stubborn.

‘Why?’ Morgana inquired, Arthur watching her curiously. He knew his Sister had… gifts. Most of Camelot knew, and it was something that wasn’t talked about. Arthur may not trust Magic, but he trusted Morgana, couldn’t hurt her. Since he’d become King, he had stopped actively hunting down sorcerers. He may dislike Magic, may not trust Morgana not to eventually become corrupted, but he could see she was trying.

‘It’s dangerous.’ Arthur barked a laugh, received glares from his Knights in response. Honestly, why was he the only one seeing the amusing side of this? Merlin, running off to do something dangerous? He knew the servant was brave, stupidly so, but that didn’t account for the fact that he was a clumsy idiot.

‘What is it, Merlin?’ Again, everyone except for him seemed to have a way with the servant, who reached into his shirt and pulled out a piece of parchment.

‘I received a letter, from someone in trouble. The North of Cenred’s Kingdom.’ Slightly problematic, because he could be causing a war if he got into a fight with Cenred’s men. And since when did Merlin know anyone outside of Camelot, or Ealdor?

‘And you know they’re in danger?’ Morgana asked, even though Merlin had just said they were. Something was shared between the two of them, a knowing glance, something that Arthur wished he could understand. When did he become the one that was left out of the loop? And why was he so annoyed that Merlin wasn’t trusting him with such a thing?

‘Yes. I can’t ask for you to come…’

‘Merlin, we aren’t leaving you. If it’s important to you, then we’ll help. That’s what friends do.’ Gwen offered her hand, which Merlin took and squeezed. Morgana was nodding as well, and the Knights seemed set on helping Merlin as well. Finally, when Merlin looked to him, Arthur tipped his head in agreement.

‘Any ideas on what we’re walking in to?’ Percival asked, and the group looked to Merlin. What Arthur really wanted to do, was read the letter that had been sent. But from the way Merlin was grasping it, he figured it unlikely that the servant was going to hand it across.

‘Something dangerous. Sorcery, perhaps.’ Great, just what Arthur always enjoyed. He looked to his sister briefly, wondering if she would have anything to say on the matter. Morgana didn’t meet his eye, instead focused on the fire in front.

‘We leave at first light. Get some rest.’ Arthur advised, watched people disperse to the mats they would sleep on, watched Morgana and Gwen huddle together.

‘Merlin?’ That was Gwaine, who was settling down on his back while looking across at the servant.

‘Yeah?’ Arthur placed his sword by his side, got down onto the uncomfortable ground and found himself wondering why he went to all this effort for one servant.

‘Who’s in trouble?’ Everyone went quiet, waiting to hear the response. Merlin shuffled slightly, and even in the low light of the fire, Arthur could see the way that the man was nervous about his response.

‘She’s… uh… She’s my sister.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Any problems you can see with them knowing Morgause is Merlin's sister?


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's tracking Morgause, and Gwaine's asking questions

Merlin could tell they had questions. He tried to avoid the uncomfortable stares, the way that Arthur was glaring at him. Of course, he had kept the secret for such a long time, never wanted them to know about Morgause. How else could he keep her safe? All this time, sending both her and Hunith money, trying to keep Morgause as far from Camelot as possible. Yet now, he was leading the King right to her.

He could only hope that Morgause had learnt to hide her Magic, to keep it a secret from Arthur. The last thing he needed was to have to choose between his Destiny, and his own, blood relative. Because whatever he chose, he’d be heartbroken, and nothing would ever be right again. That thought made for a sad, lonely ride, the horse seemingly aware that he wasn’t in the mood. The further into Cenred’s Kingdom they travelled, the more he could feel his sister calling out to him, and that ached.

‘What’s her name?’ As ever, Gwaine was straight to the point. Merlin was usually thankful for it, loved the fact that he was treated as an equal. Gwaine was one of his best friends, and Merlin was pretty sure Gwaine knew about his Magic. He hadn't said anything, not aloud, but Merlin wasn’t stupid. He had saved Gwaine from barfights one too many times.

‘Morgause.’ Just saying it made Merlin shudder, made his heart ache at the thought of his sister in pain. She hadn't deserved any of this, Merlin should have been able to forge a better life for her. To keep her safe from harm. Now, she was in danger, at his was all his fault.

‘Older?’ It would be assumed, seeing as she hadn't been staying with Hunith. But the village never knew about the second child, about the one that they kept hidden. Merlin remembered a childhood of half-rations, the food being shared between him and his younger sister. Remembered Morgause wanting to run outside in the sunshine, to play with the other children. The only person, besides him and Hunith, that knew about her existence was Will, and he was dead.

‘Younger. By a year.’ Hunith used to call Morgause his shadow, because the only time Merlin was allowed to take her out, was when the sun had set, and the night kept her life hidden. Under the light of the moon, they would head out into the woods, to practice Magic and explore.

‘You’ve never mentioned her.’ How could he? The very thought of it hurt, having to be so far away, to see her only in dreams. All the times she had offered assistance, to come and help him with his Destiny, yet he knew the risks. If Uther had found out, she would have been burnt, and Merlin couldn’t let that happen. He had to let his baby sister go, to only speak to her through letters and dreams.

It hadn't stopped him from sneaking out of Camelot occasionally, to meet in the woods on the border, to see her. They looked quite different, Merlin’s dark hair compared to her blonde, Merlin’s eyes a testament to their Mother, while she had honey eyes of Balinor. That was another thing, the discovery of their father, and Merlin had run from the Castle to meet Morgause at the Lake, to cry and hold her while he retold the story.

‘I didn’t need to.’ He didn’t want to be defensive, but all this time, he had been trying to hide her from Arthur and his destiny. Nothing could stand in the way, he had learnt that from Freya, and Balinor, and every other creature of Magic that attempted to come between him and Arthur. They were, as Kilgharrah put it, two sides of the same coin. And a coin only had two sides, no room for his sister in that world, even if he wanted her by his side.

‘Is she…’ Merlin whipped his head round, knew that his expression must have shown his desire to stop the conversation. On one hand, he felt guilty, Gwaine was one of his best friends. Priorities told him that although he didn’t want to hurt Gwaine, he needed his sister safe first. Everything else could be fixed later.

The ride continued, Merlin ignoring the stares he got as he urged his mare faster, desperate to pick up on the trace.

**

The hut was supposed to be a sign of hope, but from the moment Merlin stepped inside, he knew it would be the very opposite. It was, without a doubt, the place Morgause had been staying. Her Magic tainted the room, he could feel it, seeping in. If that wasn’t enough proof, and to assure Arthur they were in the right place, Merlin picked up the shawl that had belonged to their Mother, staring at the blood stains on it.

‘Merlin…’ Arthur actually sounded apologetic, that was how he knew it was bad. Merlin ignored the King, looked around the wrecked space. Everything related to Magic was gone, presumably taken, and what little stuff Morgause had was scattered and broken. Blood smeared across the walls, handprints, and making sure his back was to Arthur, he let his eyes glow golden. If Morgana was able to see, then that didn’t matter, she wouldn’t break his trust.

Not all the blood was hers. He could have laughed, of course she didn’t go down without a fight, when did Morgause ever do anything half-way? Crouching down, he flicked aside the loose papers, fingers closing around the tiny wooden figurine on the floor. It was a horse, carved beautifully, and had cost Merlin three-weeks working for one of the carpenters in the village, just so he could give it to her.

‘Hers?’ Gwaine was back, and Merlin understood what he was trying to do. Merlin was a pivotal point in their lives, looked after them through their best and worst days. Knew more about them than they did themselves. But they barely knew anything about him, and Gwaine was trying to show that this friendship ran both ways. Merlin looked to the wooden horse, before slipping it into his satchel.

‘Yes. And she’s alive. North of here.’ Merlin could feel it, the ache in his bones, the sweet whisper of his sister’s Magic that strung across the land.

‘Merlin, as much as I want to…’

‘Shut it, Princess. If Merlin says she’s alive, then she is.’ Gwaine’s words would have normally had him being scolded, but Arthur just sighed, conceded to his Knight. Merlin shot him a thankful look, before taking one last look at the Hut. When he found her, he wasn’t going to let her go again.

Back to the horses, where Percival and Gwen had stayed. If they noted the bloody shawl that Merlin was carrying, they said nothing on the topic. Merlin stuffed it into the pack, looked out across the open landscape, let his Magic see what he could not. Forwards, they needed to head North, that was where the last strain of her Magic had been.

‘Careful.’ That was Morgana, brushing past him and making the word quiet enough that Arthur wouldn’t hear. Honestly, Merlin was starting to get to the point where he couldn’t care less if Arthur found out, he just wanted to find Morgause. Everything else could come later.


	4. Cells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Morgause, and I'm very sorry about Merlin

Arthur groaned, ignored the throbbing in the side of his head as he slowly took in his surroundings. His Knights lay around his feet, seemingly with the same manacles around their wrists, all unconscious. From what he could tell, none fared too badly, just a headwound on Gwaine that Arthur made a note of.

Gwen was the next he sought out, found her lying next to Lancelot, curled up in slumber. She had no obvious wounds, nothing that would warrant his immediate concern, and so he looked finally to Morgana. Although they may not have the best relationship, and Arthur was still wary over the Magic she used, he could appreciate the fact that he had a sibling. His heir, at the moment, slumped down with an ugly looking collar around her neck, something the others didn’t have.

‘Morgana.’ He mumbled, reached out and wondered why his head was so foggy. Perhaps that was why it took him so long to realise that Merlin was not in the Cell with them, but another was, in the back, knees drawn to their chest.

‘Arthur. I’m alright.’ She rose, green eyes looking pained as she reached for the collar, fingers tracing the metal. Gwen stirred, Morgana reaching for her and helping her up, while Arthur turned to his Knights, keeping his eyes on the figure in the corner.

Once all of them were awake, Gwaine wobbling slightly as he tried to sit up, Arthur looked across to the figure, who was studying him back. He watched her shuffle forwards, caught a flash of blonde hair, of eyes that, despite not being the same colour, had a recognisable streak of determination.

‘I believe you must be Morgause.’ The girl cocked her head, looked so young as she shuffled further forwards. The cell had a low light flicking through it, from outside the bars, and it was enough to see that the girl was bruised and bloody. Nothing awful, but it was enough to make Arthur mad.

‘Should I call this a rescue party?’ The same sarcasm, the quick-witted thinking, and Arthur missed Merlin.

**

Merlin knew three things. One, these people knew he had Magic, hence why he had a carving on his stomach that was preventing his Magic. He had managed to keep the screams in while they took the knife to his chest, it wasn’t like he had never felt pain before, and he was more focused on the second fact. These people had to have Morgause, because the Knife they used to cut him up was hers. Thirdly, these people were powerful, and for the first time, he actually was concerned that he wouldn’t be able to get them out of this mess.

He waited for his Captors to return, testing the bonds that hung him from the ceiling. The bleeding had stopped, whether from Magic or the fact that they had put something on it after. So far, he had the pleasure of meeting three men, none of whom had told him where his sister, or the Knights were.

They had stopped for the second evening, when all of a sudden the rest of the group dropped to the floor. It had been in the woods, nowhere near when Cenred’s men would be patrolling, the Knights laughing and joking about how Merlin’s Stew was better than the meals the Kitchen provided sometimes. Merlin had gone to joke about how they were just saying that for second helpings, when every one of them had dropped, like they lost all ability to function.

A spell, one that even affected Morgana. Merlin had gone to counter it, before finding himself restrained, his Magic tampered by something. These people were dangerous, nobody should have the ability to stop somebody else’s magic, yet here he was. The emptiness in his veins hurt, the ache where his Magic should sit, a hole that he believed more painful than any torture they could deliver.

Once, long ago when Arthur had actually tried to train Merlin, he’d instructed him on what to do if he got captured. Keep calm, distract, try not to reveal the secrets of Camelot. Arthur had told him there was no shame in caving to the pain, that even the best Knight would eventually, and that he was no more than a servant. He kept that in mind, as the door swung open and the man walked in with a wickedly sharp knife.

‘Emrys.’

Merlin wasn’t going to have a very good day.

**

‘Here, let me.’ Morgause moved her fingers over the cut, apologising when Gwaine winced. It wasn’t awful, she inspected it before ripping a bit of fabric from the Knight, using it to dress the wound. Once she was done, she slumped back to the wall, looked over each person in the group. When she’d sent the message to Merlin, she had been in her Hut, knowing they were hunting her down.

Now, she knew what a bad idea it had been to call her brother. They weren’t after her, not the King of Camelot either. They didn’t work for King Cenred, like she had first presumed, they were people that had abilities that should not exist. And they didn’t like the sound of a man named Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to walk the Earth. Morgause, the idiot, had brought her brother to the people that wanted to kill him.

It wasn’t the first time she blinked down tears, scrubbed her face furiously for showing such a weakness in front of the people facing her. She recognised each and every one of them, couldn’t stop the grin that spread when she spotted Lady Morgana.

‘Lady Morgana, I’ve heard so much about you! Inspiring, your Magic is unparallel to any I’ve seen!’ Morgana actually looked surprised, before smiling warmly at her. She noted how the King did not seem impressed with such an observation, so she shut her mouth. Her brother was trying to keep his identity a secret from the King in front, it would be a bad idea to reveal it at this moment.

‘Did Merlin get away?’ When she’d seen he wasn’t here, she presumed he had escaped whatever spell had incapacitated them. Without her Magic, thanks to the bulky collar around her neck, like the one on Morgana’s, she couldn’t tell what kind of spell it had been. Thankfully, Arthur was too preoccupied to notice that she had a collar around her neck, to put the obvious together.

‘Could he have done?’ Arthur looked to his friends, to the Knights and Ladies that Morgause had heard so many stories about. The more they spoke, the more her heart sunk, realising that Merlin probably had been caught. So, why was he not here? What were they doing to him?

A siren sounded, and Morgause waited to see if a Guard would approach the front of the cell with baited breath. The others went to speak, but she pressed a finger to her lips, urging them to wait. The panic on their faces was probably echoed by her own, hiding in the back of the cell and waiting, knowing that it would do no good if they did choose her. Up above the cell, a cheer could be heard, and the siren stopped.

She’d been in this place for three days now, and had only seen the arena once. It was a sand-pit, enchanted to prevent things leaving. There, they would throw people with Magic, make them face beasts or other Magic dwellers. She had gone in, against a man with very little Magic, and had knocked him unconscious. Seeing as she hadn't been brought out since, Morgause had figured they weren’t impressed that she hadn't killed him.

‘They call it the arena.’ She whispered, before leaning in to tell them everything she knew. They needed to find Merlin, and quickly.


	5. The Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's desperate, and Morgause is missing her brother

‘She’s dead.’ Those words had been said to Merlin enough times for him to start worrying that it was actually true. He could no longer feel Morgause, not with the aching emptiness of his Magic being taken away, and he genuinely believed that she might have been killed. That, along with the fact that he had no way of escaping, had led Merlin to screwing his eyes shut and ignoring the outer world.

He must have passed out a couple of times from blood loss, the cuts and bruises on his body reminding him that, despite the legend saying he was immortal, it didn’t seem likely. Not at this point, where he had been stripped down to nothing, sliced apart. All because he had failed to keep his sister safe, and now she was dead.

‘Pretty, this.’ He was playing with the neckerchief that Merlin always wore, the scarlet colour amusing because it was darker than normal, drenched in blood. On the side, the tiny wooden figurine that he had brought with him, tucked into his clothing to keep safe. Not that it mattered anymore, he was down to just his undergarments. His trousers were gone, so that they could have fun threatening his knees, while his shirt had been stripped the moment he had got here, for the mark inhibiting his magic.

‘Maybe I should send it down to your pretty little King.’ Merlin knew they were alive, and that was his priority. He may not be able to save his sister, but he could save Arthur, and the Knights, Gwen and Morgana. That was his new aim, a sense of determination taking over him, and he rose his head to look at the man. Merlin had never been one to be angry, always cheerful and sarcastic in the face of danger, but now, he wanted nothing more than to rip the man apart.

‘Let them go.’ He wanted to know what happened to Morgause, where she was. How would he ever be able to explain it to Hunith, that he had killed his own sister? All the Magic in the world, according to the myths, he was magic itself, yet he couldn’t save the one thing he’d been born to protect. That, and Arthur.

‘I’ll tell you what, Emrys, I’m feeling generous. Fight for me, in the arena. Show us what you’re capable of, without your Magic. And maybe, just maybe, I’ll let the little King live.’ It didn’t matter that Merlin had no clue what the arena was, or that he was bound to be killed if he had to fight using strength. All that mattered was the chance, the ability to try and be better.

‘I’ll do it.’

**

‘Where are you taking them?’ Arthur was fighting, as were the Knights, even as they were dragged. Morgause, despite having only known them for what she presumed was one night and most of a day, didn’t want to be separated from them. So, when she was dragged from the Cell in the opposite direction to them, she started to try and fight. Kicking, biting, anything to try and get away from the men, back to the safety that came from Merlin’s friends.

They’d been hatching a plan to escape, when the Guards came in. It was complicated, involved some acting on Guinevere’s behalf and the hope they wouldn’t let them die, but it had been foiled the moment they’d been separated. Now, Morgause was dragged in the familiar direction of the arena, the collar around her neck unclamped as she was shoved into the small holding-cell.

Magic was allowed in, but it couldn’t pass through the walls to the outside. She hadn't seen this type of magic, hoped that Merlin had, and he could try and bypass it. Morgause waited, knowing the grate would come up, that the bright light would spill in and she would be forced to go out, before the creature was released.

Just as predicted, the grate rose, and she could hear a faint cheer from certain people. It was a circular arena, Magic preventing escape, and the stadium was never full. In fact, it was like they predicted a sudden increase in people. Would this be what it was like, if Magic was hunted in this land? Would they be forced to compete against the creatures of the Old religion?

‘Morgause!’ She turned, blinking away the light to see that the Knights were there, in the stadium, chained up with Guards around them. Morgana looked positively fuming, evidently she understood what was happening, and now Arthur had to have figured out she had Magic. The collar was off, so she could use her power, and a sword was lying half-way across the space.

If she died, Merlin would never forgive her. If she died, the King and Knights being captured would be for nothing. Morgause focused, realised that two gates were locked, not just one. Did that mean she would be facing two creatures? There was no time to think, because one of the doors was lifting, and Morgause looked to the sword. She had no idea how to use it, figured she could give it a shot, but then she saw what was coming out of the cell. Or, more accurately, who.

**

Merlin wasn’t sure what to expect when the door opened, but he hadn't thought it would be his heart shattering into a tiny, million pieces. Or the speed at which he found himself moving, ignoring every ache and pain in his body as he scooped Morgause up, gripped the back of her head and guided her to his chest as she sobbed, clutched at the loose shirt they had given him. For a couple of moments, Merlin didn’t have to worry about anything. She was safe, with him, and he could keep her here.

‘I thought you were dead.’ He murmured, stepping back and scanning her, focusing on the bruising. He almost snarled at the mark around her neck, a collar? Then, he remembered what they had done to inhibit his Magic, pressed his hands to her stomach, only to feel smooth skin.

‘They didn’t…’

‘Didn’t what?’ He realised what she thought he meant, but she was quick to assure him that she was fine, that they were okay. His heart was settling, calming down, and then he realised they were still in the middle of the sand-pit, holding each other like they were scared of being torn apart.

‘RELEASE THE CREATURE!’ Merlin looked to Morgause, who was already turning to a third door, and Merlin went for the sword. It was slightly lighter than he expected, testing the weight and balance, looking across to his sister.

‘Want to give me a heads up?’ Morgause looked terrified, even as small sparks of Magic flew around her hands, her eyes glowing golden. He’d missed that familiar gaze, the bright Magic that radiated from her.

‘A beast of some sort, Magic, and either we kill it, or it kills us. Use your Magic?’ She whispered the last part, which was weird, because it wasn’t exactly a secret between them, but he didn’t question it.

‘I can’t. It’s… they’ve cut it off from me.’ They both knew the implications of that, the danger Merlin was in if his Magic was bound for too long, but they had a bigger problem. Namely, the creature behind the door, that Merlin recognised the second he saw it.

A Questing Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN


	6. Merlin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Morgause do best, besides her Magic? Shout for Merlin

‘Merlin.’

‘I know.’

‘Merlin, we’re going to die.’ The helplessness of his sister was awful, the way she genuinely believed they couldn’t beat this creature. It had to be killed with Magic, and the only one who had that was Morgause.

‘I’ll distract it, you kill it.’ She didn’t have time to argue, because Merlin was already brandishing a sword and moving away from his sister, to keep her safe. The Questing Beast was drawn by movement, moving towards Merlin with intent. Here he was, hoping that he was immortal, because one bite was enough to kill. The last time had been bad enough, he didn’t think he could do this again.

The Questing Beast lunged, Merlin ducking instantly and rolling through the sand, kicking it up and really regretting killing the first one. Only one could appear at a time, which was why this was annoying. He could hear someone shouting, someone that sounded vaguely like Arthur, which was a shock, and Merlin made the mistake of looking.

Arthur. Arthur was alive, as were the others, watching him attempt to distract a Questing Beast while his sister killed it. With Magic. Arthur, the King that hadn't reversed the ban on Magic. His own sister, put in danger because of him.

‘MERLIN!’ He narrowly avoided a bite, although a clawed foot landed on his chest, _Oh Gods he was going to die_.

Something that smelled like burning filled the space, the Questing Beast flinching away and Merlin heaved in breath. Morgause had thrown a fireball, a move that Merlin had taught her after Nimue attacked him. Fortunately, he could now breath, and wasn’t about to be eaten. Unfortunately, the Questing Beast was going after his sister, and he couldn’t let that happen.

So, he did something stupid. Something that Arthur would have had him executed for. He took the sword dug it into the flank of the creature, and hauled himself onto the back of the creature.

**

Morgause was going to kill him. As soon as Merlin had a good grip on the beast, it yet again changed its direction, now more worried about the man on its back than the woman making fire. She ducked a swinging body, heard Merlin yelp as the creature slammed itself into the wall, the sword clattering to the floor.

Stretching out her hand, she summoned the sword to side, slicing down one of the legs and wincing when the beast turned back to her, Merlin slumped on the floor where he’d been partly crushed. He rose his head, caught her gaze with his bright blue eyes, and then she looked to the approaching creature.

This was going to be a painful death. A very painful, very unrewarding death. The creature was stalking them, tempting, amused that they were going to die.

‘I’ve got a bad idea.’ Merlin murmured as he dragged himself in her direction. Morgause was ready to listen, moved slowly in his direction, the beast giving them a moment before beginning to stalk.

‘There’s a mark, on my chest. It’s stopping my magic.’ Morgause took a moment to get it, looked to the sword, then back to her brother.

‘I can’t hurt you.’

‘You have to.’ Merlin rose to his feet, then helped her, the two siblings looking to the Beast. It was going to kill them, and Morgause knew what she had to do. The blade ran across his shirt, blood beading as he stumbled back, gasped. But then, she saw it. His eyes, golden, and she felt a satisfaction in knowing that they had an advantage, even if it was a slight one.

This time, when the Questing Beast charged, Merlin was the one to shove Morgause to the side and dive, under the beast and missing the serpent head, Morgause throwing the sword for him to catch. He did so, let it light up with his Magic, before driving it into the flank like he had done before. It was different, the Magic hitting the beast and infecting into its bloodstream. His sister shouted a warning, Merlin yanking the blade back and getting a face-full of blood, before he threw it back.

She drove it right across the creature’s neck, Merlin rolling out from under it as it collapsed to the ground. Morgause was panting, sword in the sand as she attempted to catch her breath, Merlin busy studying the dead Questing Beast.

‘Merlin.’ He blinked, turned to look at her, especially when she started laughing. Helpless laughter, full body-shaking as she sunk to her knees, the crowd cheering at the dead beast. Merlin had to agree, the situation was quite ridiculous, and he found himself chuckling slightly, nudging the beast with his foot.

For now, at least, they were alive.

**

Morgana hated the collar. It itched, ached where she couldn’t access her Magic. For Morgause, back in the cell and with the collar returned, she understood why the girl looked hurt. Having used Magic like that, she had to be powerful. Then again, she was the sister of Emrys, why did Morgana expect anything but the best?

‘You have Magic. That’s why Merlin didn’t mention you.’ Morgana still couldn’t believe that Arthur hadn't put two and two together, that he still hadn't made the connection between Morgause and Merlin. All this time, so many battles, so many times that Merlin had intervened to save him, yet the King was still blind. He was the minority, Morgana knew that Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine and possibly Elyan had figured it out.

Leon and Percival, she was not sure about. They both protected Merlin like he was a little brother, so she doubted they would react badly to the news that Merlin had Magic.

‘I do.’ Morgause remarked, picking at the blood on the hem of her clothing. Morgana had been impressed by her skills, even more impressed by Merlin, but she figured it had been the adrenaline. They seemed so close, and she knew how much it must have hurt to be split apart.

‘Will you kill me, when we get out of here?’ The question was greeted by silence, everyone turning to Arthur expectantly, waiting to see his reply. Arthur looked pained, and Morgana knew how hard this must be. He had been raised to hate magic, to despise it with every bone in his body. If only he knew that Merlin, the servant he cared for, was the strongest sorcerer alive.

‘No. You’re not of my Kingdom, so you’ve broken no laws.’ It wasn’t the answer Morgana had wanted, she had hoped Arthur would say no just because he was beginning to rethink the law, but apparently not. For now, she was not allowed to practice Magic freely.

‘I think that…’ Gwaine was cut off by a scream, one so loud that the entire cell seemed to shake, and Morgause was on her feet before Morgana or anyone else could stop her.

‘MERLIN!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Questing Beast was defeated, and Merlin managed to hide his Magic. But it isn't over yet ;)


	7. Safe, for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like an easy fix, but life isn't always that simple

He hurt. He hurt a lot, everything ached, and he was pretty sure he was going to pass out. Someone was threatening Arthur, that was what he tried to focus on, Arthur was in the arena. So was he, but he wasn’t much of a threat at the moment, lying in the sand while Morgause stood in front of him, trying to keep him safe from whatever creature was attacking them. Perhaps it was funny, putting him in half-dead and making him watch the two people he cared for most defend themselves. And him.

In the stands, Morgana was screaming, the Knights were fighting against their captors, and Guinevere was staring right at him. Her warm, brown eyes, meeting his and pleading with him to get up, that he could survive. He wasn’t sure he agreed, not when everything in his body ached. Arthur went flying, skidding into the sand and this time, he didn’t rise immediately. He scooted backwards, away from the creature that looked to be a Serket. He had a bad history with those.

Morgause went running across to the King, to protect him with Magic, and wasn’t that ironic? Merlin watched her lunge, and the creature knock her back just as it had Arthur. If they got stung, well, he didn’t know if he could save them. He didn’t even know if he could save himself at the moment.

Something was stirring. He was so angry, angry at everything. Arthur, for not freeing Magic. Morgause, for not telling him she was in danger. The Knights, for coming after him on this stupid quest. Morgana, for keeping his secret rather than telling Arthur, because he was too afraid to do so. And the nerve of it, Arthur looking at him as he was about to be stung by the Serket. Ready to die, but he wanted to tear down Merlin’s defences, smile at him one last time.

Merlin was standing up. He wasn’t sure how his legs were working, how he was managing to get up. Arthur was telling him to stay down, Morgause was looking at him like he was mad. He probably was. Alone in that cell, being carved into and broken in ways he didn’t know possible, Merlin had nothing else. Those two people, it was his duty to protect them. The Serket turned, the stupid scorpion coming in his direction, and he felt it.

A tiny crack in the bonding that held his Magic down. If he was going to die, he was going to do it protecting those he loved. Merlin tipped his head back, heard it calling to him, the unimaginable power that he could access. It screeched, thunder rumbling overhead, and he heard someone scream as lightning hit the roof. Again, power, and when Merlin looked to the Serket, he knew his eyes were glowing.

The creature actually stopped, possibly because Merlin was literally on fire, he wasn’t sure where the flames had come from, but he wasn’t going to stop them. Another bolt of lightning, the ceiling collapsing inwards, not that Merlin would ever let it hit any of his friends. Still, the Guards were shouting, and someone made the mistake of putting a sorcerer, the one that had carved into Merlin, in the ring.

‘Stand down!’ Merlin cocked his head, didn’t understand why he would back down now, not when he was close. He turned his head slightly, watched the man go flying back to the wall, hitting it with a force that cracked his head open. Interesting, he hadn't realised he could do that without moving his hand. The ceiling falling had revealed light, or the lack of it considering the thunder. The Serket was moving towards him yet again, but the lightning crashed down into the arena, hitting the beast long before it could hurt him.

‘Watch out!’ That was Morgause, who was standing up and summoning fire to her hands, determined to break them out of the cell. Morgana had broken free, was running in his direction, and he made a note to break her collar. It didn’t take much energy, he just snapped it with a look, before realising his friends could probably take it from here. One last burst of energy, enough to knock away the Guards that were running in his direction, and then he slumped down.

**

Morgause disarmed the men, gripped Arthur and pulled him out of the Arena. Morgana’s eyes were glowing golden when they reached her, holding Merlin on one side, with Gwen on his other. He looked almost dead, and that was concerning, as was the crumbling building.

‘We need to get out of here.’ Morgause remarked, turning to Arthur, who had gone silent. He was staring at Merlin, lost, and Morgause hit his arm hard enough for him to look up.

‘He protected you. Looked after you. His Magic had only ever been to keep you safe.’ If he was going to kill Merlin, she’d have to get in the way. She would get in the way, regardless of Destiny. Nobody hurt her big brother, especially not the man he would spend his life protecting.

Dragging Merlin out of the building wasn’t easy, which made her thankful when one of the Knights came and scooped him up. He was bleeding heavily, she could solve that, she just needed to get them out. The building was crumbling around them, no doubt the creatures they had stored in the depths of this place were escaping, and she didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that.

Outside, thunder still rumbled. Gwaine placed Merlin down softly, Morgause dropping to her knees and ripping the shirt, freezing when she saw his torso. It was battered, bruised and bloody, and she bit down on her tongue to stop the screech. Morgana was on his other side, looking terrified.

‘I can’t heal that.’

‘Neither can I.’ Morgause admitted, before looking up to the sky. It was an option, they were of the same heritage, although it was only a male that could harness that power of a Dragonlord. Sexist, but Kilgharrah was often fond of her, usually would come if she called. And call she did, tipped her head back to the skies and pleaded with the Dragon, to come and save Merlin.

Nothing. Silence. She looked back down to her brother, tried to heal him, found that it wasn’t working.

‘Hold on, big brother, a little bit longer now. You’ll be just fine.’ Cradling him, like it would save him. The sound of wings overtook the thunder, and the shouts of the Knights told her the Dragon was here.

‘Young Witch.’ He greeted, looking past her to Merlin. She grabbed Morgana, hauled her out of the way.

‘Heal him, please! He’s your kin, heal him.’ Kilgharrah looked at her for a moment, before his head inclined, and Morgause threw a shield up between them. Fire rushed over Merlin, Arthur’s shout echoing out across them, but she gripped his hand to stop him running.

The fire faded, leaving Merlin on the floor, his skin perfectly clean. Well, a couple of scars that wouldn’t fade, but mostly clean. Morgause couldn’t help but laugh, choked up as she thanked the Dragon, crawling back to her brother and lifting his head from the dirt.

‘Hey there, Merlin, fancy waking up?’

‘He needs rest.’ Kilgharrah spoke, and Morgause snapped her head up to the creature. Although she was not overly fond of the beast, she knew that he wouldn’t let Merlin get hurt, not when they were each other’s kin. Resting her hand on his forehead, she felt the strain of the Magic on him, the tire of fighting for so long.

‘Thank you.’ The Dragon did not speak again, instead turning his attention to Arthur. If Morgause thought he was in danger, she’d have done something, but Kilgharrah merely smiled.

‘The Once and Future King. I see you’ve learnt of your other half.’ Cryptic, only Morgause knew the true extent of their entwined futures, her and her unconscious brother on the floor. Arthur didn’t respond, stayed quiet even as the beast flew off, and Morgause knew there would be trouble later.

‘Come on, we need to get him back to Camelot.’ Morgana stated, moving to her side. At least she could trust the Lady to protect Merlin, even if Arthur had not spoken.


	8. Slight freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling moments, and a little bit of Destiny

Morgana listened to Morgause sing, to the sweet tune that she kept up on the travel back. Her horse was seemingly calmed by it, responded to the melody with an even pace that stopped Merlin from slipping from the back. Morgause didn’t even hold the reins, instead kept a grip on her brother. It wasn’t hard to notice that she was using Magic, she did not try to hide it from the King, but Arthur wasn’t saying anything.

‘Is it true?’ Morgana asked, unable to hold her tongue any longer. Merlin had told her what he could, but he was naturally used to be closed off from others. Morgause tilted her head across, looking strangely regal in the way she held herself. Perhaps it was knowing how much power she had, Morgana had seen the Magic she could perform. It was no minor ability, she contained Magic that Morgana longed to see.

‘Is what true, my Lady?’ She used the title, and coming from her lips, it was almost… respectful. Like Morgause still trusted her, despite what Arthur would likely do to her when they got back to Camelot and Merlin was safe. He wouldn’t kill either of them, that was for sure, but he might try and send them away.

‘Our destinies. Merlin talks of them, but never in detail.’ Probably to spare her the pain, she figured. Yet why did Merlin deserve such a burden, if she could not know her own?

‘You were to be a High Priestess, to control power like none other. You’d take Camelot for your own, eventually be responsible for King Arthur’s death, slain by Merlin when you tried to kill the King.’ Morgana processed the words, felt them hit something deep. Her Magic had always bordered on the space between light and dark, had hovered for so long that she was always worried she’d fall. But Merlin had always been there for her, had kept her firmly on the path of good, and now she had so much more to be grateful for.

‘How was I to die?’ Arthur asked, the first words he had spoken since they had seen Merlin perform such a feat of Magic that Morgana was shocked. Summoning a storm, especially when so ill, must have taken an incredible amount of talent. Raw energy, he did not often have the time to practice his Magic, which made her think he could be so much stronger if he trained.

‘By the hands of a druid named Mordred, who would slay you with a blade. Merlin has seen your death, a hundred times over. It would have been the point where you found out about his Magic, when he dragged you through the woods to try and save you.’ Merlin’s loyalty to Arthur knew no bounds, anyone could see that, but the picture Morgause painted was one that ached. Despair, Merlin’s intention to never let Arthur fall.

‘He stopped it?’ Morgana knew that Mordred had been killed. She didn’t ask, could see the haunting look in Merlin’s eyes whenever he spoke of it, the fear of what he had done.

‘Yes. The druid is dead, Morgana is on the side of light, and there will be no final battle.’ At the mention of a battle, Merlin stirred slightly, a pained sound that drew the attention of the others. Morgana didn’t miss the way Arthur tensed, like he wanted to rush across to his manservant to help, but there was no need. Morgause was already tending to him, a hand over his forehead, Magic glowing between them.

‘Rest, brother, you’re safe.’ He fell still, Morgause dropping her hand away from his forehead, and the procession continued.

**

The two siblings sat away from the rest of the group, away from the fire that raged. Merlin had tended to the Knights like always, collected firewood and lit a fire using flint, prepared dinner and untacked the horses. Not one of them moved to stop him, not one of them said a word. It seemed they were waiting on Arthur to make the first move, but the King was still silent. Gwen had hugged him, pulled him close and told him how proud she was, how much she hoped he understood her love for him.

He loved Gwen to, had told her that, before returning to his sister’s side. Together, they made a second fire, by hand, and now rested by it. Morgause was humming, her head resting in his lap, while he tried to untangle the mess of her hair. It was a quiet moment, the chance to relax in each other’s company.

‘I told you Kilgharrah would come if you called.’ Merlin remarked, knew the others would no doubt be listening in to their conversation. Morgause tilted her head up to the sky, a smile on her face that Merlin had missed so much while she was away. He hadn't realised just how much he relied on her presence, not until he thought her dead. Now, his Magic was happy, settled back into his bones at the sight of his sister, free and happy.

The issue was Arthur. The King that might condemn her to death. He would never allow it, of course, would stop it long before Arthur could so much as touch a single strand of hair on her head. It hurt, that they would be split again, or perhaps Arthur would be generous enough to banish Merlin, rather than have him burnt on the Pyre. He could hope.

‘He did not seem pleased.’

‘When is he ever.’ Merlin remarked, finishing with one section of hair and moving on to the next. It was a peaceful thing, a reassuring thing, and Merlin knew what was bubbling in her mind before she spoke.

‘Do you regret it? Having a sister, I mean.’ Merlin never faltered, did not let her see how much the question pained him. After all this time, she still did not quite see how much he cared for her, how much she completed his life.

‘Why would I?’ All her fears, insecurities, buried down and hidden. Now, he would have time to listen to her, without fear of Arthur finding out they were gone. Sure, they might be listening in, but if Merlin was to be burnt and Morgause, banished, then they had nothing to lose.

‘You had to raise me. To teach me to how to hide my Magic. To keep me safe, where nobody but Mum or Will could find.’ The mention of his best friend was a pang in his heart, Will had tried to keep the two of them safe, covered for them when Merlin or Morgause were almost caught.

‘Morgause, I should have done better. Hiding you away, under the floorboards? No way for anyone to live, especially not you.’ Especially not the sister of the most powerful sorcerer to walk the Earth. He looked down, saw how young she really was, the bright spark that she had not yet lost. He may have lost hope, but she preserved it, practically radiated with the hope that they could live a better life.

‘Will I get to meet Gaius?’ She had heard a lot about him, and he a lot about her, and Merlin hoped he could introduce them. But only if Arthur’s good-temper remained, and he did not have them dragged to the cells the moment they stepped back into Camelot.

‘Sleep, Morgause. You must be drained.’ Both physically, mentally and with her Magic. She didn’t protest, began to tuck herself up under a blanket, before Morgana spoke up.

‘Have either of you set up a warding around us?’ Merlin hadn't thought of it, went to answer when Arthur spoke up.

‘A warding?’

‘Something that means we can tell if people get too close. It means nobody needs to stay awake on watch.’ That was something the Knights seemed thankful for, even Arthur, and they turned back to him. Waiting, Merlin realised, for him to perform Magic. He hesitated, but muttered the spell and let his eyes burn gold, before turning away from their gazes and shuffling closer to his sister. She chuckled, offered part of the blanket, and he took it.

For now, at least, he could pretend that everything was okay.


	9. The Trial of Emrys, and the High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may have escaped peril once, but it never lasts long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while!

‘You should run.’ Merlin whispered, looking across to his sister. She kept his hand in hers, brushed her thumbs over the backs of his knuckles like he did when they were younger. It was a silent conversation after that, shared glances and quick peeks to the Knights and King, who were just as quiet.

_‘I cannot leave you, Merlin.’_

_‘And I will not see you killed.’_ Merlin shot back, Morgause rolling her eyes like they weren’t both facing persecution, possible death because of their Magic.

‘Can you two stop with the telepathy? It’s terrifying.’ Gwaine joked, Merlin snapping his head back to glare at the Knight. It was the closest bond he had with his sister, the ability to speak in her mind, but he did stop.

‘Did you hear that?’ Morgana asked, halting her horse and looking around. Merlin already knew that there was going to be trouble, dropped his sister’s hand and gathered up the reins, eyes flicking gold as he scanned the clearing.

‘Magic.’ He muttered, looking across to Morgana, who nodded her head. She felt it to, he realised, and that could be nothing but bad news. Merlin was too weak, didn’t have the energy to call upon power like that for a while. Arthur had dismounted, the Knights surrounding him, when Merlin felt it.

A gentle wave, a humming sound that rushed over them, soothing and calm. His muscles relaxed, body slumping slightly, the sound making it hard to fight. Too late, he realised, that it was a spell. His lips went to form the counter spell, to attack whatever was coming for them, but he was too slow. He had just enough time to make sure he fell from the horse first, dragging his sister down so she would land softly. His head hit the dirt, saw that the others had already fallen.

Buried in the dirt, the horse figurine that Merlin had crafted. He reached for it, limbs feeling heavy like lead, before he gave in to the sensation to shut his eyes.

**

Morgana woke, looked to the creature in front. A druid, she realised, fought the urge to call upon her Magic. Around her, the Knights, Arthur and Gwen, in a similar state to herself. It appeared to be a cave, full of bright, shining crystals. They reflected off the light, bounced around the image of the druid, and she went to move.

Stopped, by dark green vines that were wrapped around her ankles. Reaching out, with every intention of using her Magic, she realised that she could not. It wasn’t there. Nothing, not the ache that she felt with the collar, just a tendril of energy that she couldn’t quite reach.

‘Who are you?’ Arthur, having woken, demanded. She noted that his sword was gone, that they had no weapons, and he also had the vines around him.

‘I have no name, Pendragon. This is not your test.’ Morgana had been wrong, she realised, about him being a Druid. He was something more, something that swam in dark energy.

‘Test? Where’s Merlin?’ Morgana demanded, trying to wriggle free of the bindings.

‘Emrys must pass the challenge, to save you. If not, then nature will take what is hers.’ As a student of the Old Religion, Morgana was no fool. She could feel it, the vines leeching onto her energy, and figured they were doing the same to the others. Eventually, it would kill them.

‘Where is he?’ Emrys, Morgana knew that name, the name gifted to Merlin. Lancelot evidently didn’t, for his face showed confusion, and she wondered how much Merlin had managed to keep a secret. All this time, hiding things that had kept Camelot safe.

‘You may watch his journey, Morgana Pendragon. You may listen, see what he sees, face the hardship with him. But if he fails, then you will die.’ Morgana knew the price, watched the Druid turn to the crystals. They shone brightly, burnt enough that Morgana looked away. When her gaze returned, it was to the sight of Merlin and Morgause, both curled on the grass, in what appeared to be an opening.

Morgana went to shout, found that it was just a visage. They could not hear her, but she could hear them. She looked to Arthur, who had enough big shocks to last a lifetime, who was looking to her to save them.

But Morgana wasn’t strong enough. She looked away, feeling guilty for being unable to help her brother. She could only hope that Merlin had the strength.

**

Merlin woke to the feeling of cool metal, eyes flicking to Excalibur, which lay by his side. He shifted, looked across to the slumped form of his sister, soothed by the steady rise and fall of her chest. Everything ached, he really did need a break after this, was hoping that he could have a nice, long nap. Instead, he found himself in a clearing, with none of the Knights, nor Gwen, nor Lady Morgana. Brilliant, just what he wanted.

‘Morgause?’ He reached out, gently shook her until her honey eyes looked up at him, confusion, but no pain. She sat up slowly, helped by Merlin’s hands holding her steady, and she looked around.

‘Where are we?’ It hadn't been Merlin’s main concern. Now that his sister was alive, he had to find Arthur. He stood, turned to the stone wall that blocked the clearing. On the other edge, a maze. He was pretty sure that the maze was supposed to be their intended direction, but he didn’t know why.

‘Can you access your Magic?’ He asked, having already tried to do the same. Morgause hesitated, reached her hand out and muttered a word, but nothing happened. No bright golden, no deep swirl.

‘No.’ He’d reached the same conclusion. He turned, startled when he found a man standing in the clearing, wrapped in blue robes. Instinct had him stepping in front of Morgause, before she snorted and shoved him over, standing by his side.

‘Emrys, High Priestess. The fate of your friends lies in the balance, I ask that you complete the Trials.’ He gestured beyond him, to the maze that Merlin was beginning to hate, while Morgause took a step towards him.

‘What are you?’ Not a druid, Merlin had ruled that out immediately.

‘If you do not, they will perish.’ And with that, the robed-man disappeared. Morgause looked up to him, unsure and so very young, and Merlin forced a bright smile onto his face.

‘Well, we’ve got to save the King. You always said you wanted to join in on an adventure.’ He reached for Excalibur, the sword heavy in his grip, while Morgause mimicked his smile.

‘Sounds like a thrilling idea.’ Together, they turned to the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Morgause are facing a new challenge, Arthur is dying, and some dude in blue robes is causing issues. Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Another chapter coming soon!


	10. Mazes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's got Morgause, and Arthur's got Morgana

He hated mazes. Holding Excalibur tightly, he began the walk, his sister following behind. She may have pouted when he’d suggested her staying behind, but it was his job to keep her safe. He’d done a bad job already, the bruises were proof of that, he didn’t need her hurt anymore.

‘I thought it would be shinier.’ He blinked, looked over his shoulder at her, and she grinned.

‘Excalibur. I thought it would be shinier. Does Arthur know how you made that sword?’ Merlin looked back in front, could already tell that this was going to be a long time. Maybe Arthur was right, he could prattle on, just as his sister did. That seemed to be a thing that ran in the family.

‘No. He isn’t exactly fond of Magic.’ An understatement, Morgana was his sister yet Merlin still saw the distrust that played in Arthur’s eyes.

‘But you saved his life. Countless times.’ Morgause, in a strange way, reminded him of Morgana. Someone balancing between light and dark, her Magic bordered sometimes, and he had been the one to keep her steady. She was still so young, had been kept alone for so long that he could tell she was curious. Intrigued. Wanted to see Albion, to explore, to fight by his side. He’d longed for it for such a long time, that he never considered the fact that, in order to do such a thing, she’d need to be in danger.

‘He doesn’t need to know that. I don’t do it for the praise.’ He never had. Morgause didn’t seem to understand that bit, but she nodded anyway, crept up to his side as they turned left.

‘Gwaine’s cute.’ He snorted, knew she’d seen the looks Gwaine had sent in Merlin’s direction. Flirtation was his forte, that was sure.

‘Stay away from Gwaine.’ He scolded lightly, knew that his friend wouldn’t betray his trust by hurting her. It was just a habit.

‘I will! Besides, Leon’s cuter.’ Merlin shot her a look, one that earned him a giggled laugh, and Merlin cracked a smile in response.

‘I thought Arthur would have been your type.’ Merlin replied, let the sarcasm drip from his voice. She scrunched up her nose, snatched Excalibur from his grip and swung it lazily. He forgot, momentarily, that he had been the one to teach her how to wield it, even if he wasn’t well-armed himself.

‘I’d prefer the other Pendragon.’ He shook his head fondly, let her take lead for a moment while trying to call back upon his Magic. How could he not summon it? He was supposed to be Magic itself, yet he couldn’t even summon a light. How was he ever supposed to protect Arthur if his Magic didn’t work?

‘Don’t be so harsh on yourself. You’ve got other skills beside Magic.’ Morgause called from up in front, and Merlin dutifully followed. He wasn’t sure about her evaluation, but he was willing to give it a shot.

**

Night fell, and Merlin was more than adamant that Morgause needed rest. He could tell that her arms ached from wielding Excalibur, and that she was being stubborn and wouldn’t admit that. Now, she was curled up on the cold floor, her fingers clutching the wooden horse that Merlin had managed to keep.

Merlin had shrugged off the jacket, wrapped it over her small frame and propped himself up against a wall. Excalibur lay by his side, and it was now more than ever that Merlin missed Arthur. The King would know what to do in this situation, would have something funny or witty to say. Then again, nothing would be the same anymore, not now that Arthur knew he had magic.

‘D’you think he’ll send you to the Pyre?’ Morgause’s voice rang out, despite the whispered tone. Merlin tensed, his fingers that had been running through her hair stilling. A long time ago, he might have said yes. That would have been his biggest fear, the fire that killed the Sorcerers back in the Great Purge. It should have been his worst nightmare.

‘I’m scared he’ll make me leave.’ Merlin admitted quietly, shocked by how much it was true. It would hurt worse than death, having to leave Arthur and the Knights, Camelot was his home. He would have Morgause, true, and that would be enough to keep him sane.

‘You’ve got a pretty awful destiny, big brother.’ She joked, curling up tighter in the cold. Merlin huffed a laugh, thought to all the times that he had felt a part of the Knights’ group, of the times where he could almost have been their friend. He then looked to his sister, alone and so very young, and wondered how he was supposed to choose between her and Destiny.

‘I’ll keep you safe, Mo.’ He promised, almost choked on the words. She looked up, brown eyes reminding him so much of his father, that he almost couldn’t continue.

‘You keep protecting him, Merlin. Promise me.’ When they had met at the Lake, after the death of Balinor, she had asked for the same promise. That Merlin wouldn’t give in, that he’d do everything in his power to protect Arthur. That, if the Old Religion were so adamant that they were entwined, he had to serve Arthur.

‘I…’ He didn’t know what to say, his throat dry, and Morgause took his hand.

‘Two sides of the same coin, remember?’ Merlin nodded, not arguing that the same could be said for the two of them. Or, maybe not. They were so close they could have been one person, had been one person for most of their childhood.

‘Sleep.’ Merlin advised, went back to staring at Excalibur. He could only hope that, wherever they were, Arthur and the others were safe.

**

‘I’m sorry.’ Arthur’s words rang out, and Morgana tore her gaze away from the sleeping siblings, to look at her own. He looked pale, sweat lining his forehead, possibly from fighting the vines that were slowly constricting them to death. In the low light of the cave, she could see the sincerity in his eyes, the heartfelt apology more than she could have ever hoped for.

‘I didn’t ask for this.’ She said quietly, thinking back to the nightmares and the visions, the terror of Uther catching her. Everything she thought she knew, a lie. Finally, Arthur understood her pain, was looking at her like he wished he could comfort her. They hadn't hugged since they were children, not properly, but she had never wanted him embrace more.

‘I know. It’ll change.’ The ban. The one thing that made her live with her head ducked, careful not to overstep. Her smile matched his, an offering of the affection that both of them missed. Gwen, who was by her side, looked pleased with the development, as did the Knights. The most Arthur could do was tilt his foot, until his boot hit her shoe, and she smiled.

Attention then quickly turned back to the crystals, to the sword that Merlin had by his side, and the girl asleep in his lap. She could only hope that what she had heard about Emrys was true, that he was as powerful as they had all seen.


	11. Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Morgause reach a lake

‘Do you ever think about Freya?’ They had reached a body of water, and Merlin was hesitantly poking it with Excalibur, hoping that it wouldn’t attack. The maze, as of yet, had not turned up anything except from this lake, which led him to the conclusion that this was the ending. Either that, or they were about to die.

‘Sometimes.’ He admitted, bending down to let his fingers skate over the water. When nothing happened, he stuck his entire hand in. So, the water itself wasn’t poisonous. That was useful, it might be drinkable if nothing else.

‘I would have liked to meet her.’ Morgause continued, seemingly forgetting the fact that they were in mortal peril and might be causing the death of the Knights if they went to slow. Merlin looked out across the lake, every border edged with a maze, and came to the conclusion that this could not be the end. Looking out, he tried to stretch his Magic out again.

‘She must have been pretty special, if you were willing to leave Arthur for her.’ Merlin’s head snapped around to stare at his sister, biting back harsh words that she didn’t deserve. She was just trying to get by, wanted to know more about him. After all, this was his sibling. He had no reason not to let her close, to trust her with the thoughts he usually kept buried.

‘It was a mistake. Destiny comes first.’ Freya’s death had proved that, he thought, trying once more to send Magic into the lake. Behind him, Morgause slipped and cried out, landed on a rock instead of hitting the water.

Merlin was by her side in a heartbeat, helping her back up before pausing. On her hand, a tiny cut, the blood dribbling down the side of the rock and into the water.

Something moved. A deep, echoed groaning sound, the water rippling from the centre.

‘I think I’ve woken something up.’ She casually said, although her voice trembled slightly, and Merlin looked to the way she was standing. Leaning all her weight on one side, which implied she’d twisted her ankle.

Another groan, and the water began to part. Merlin took one look at that, before promptly scooping his sister up, which wasn’t easy considering she was all muscle and limbs, and running as fast as his legs could carry him, Excalibur strapped to his side.

**

Morgause had made a mistake, twisting her ankle. It meant she couldn’t argue with her big brother, who, right now, was about to go on a suicidal mission. He had found a dead end, settled her in the corner and handed her Excalibur, leant to press a kiss to her head.

‘Stay here.’ Is this how he did it with Arthur? Ran after the danger by himself? Sometimes, it was a wonder that her brother was alive.

‘You can’t be serious! Merlin, it’s a suicide mission!’ Whatever the creature had been, it was something that would need Magic to defeat. And right now, what they were lacking in was Magic.

‘Stay. I’ll lead it away.’ He wasn’t even taking the sword. She watched him disappear around the corner, then looked to her ankle.

Merlin liked this jacket, and the neckerchief that he had wrapped around her hand, but she was too impatient to be apologetic at the moment. Off came the jacket, which she used Excalibur to rip, before beginning to bind up the ankle she had twisted. From somewhere in the maze, a roar that sounded unlike anything she had heard before, and the fear grew.

Without Merlin, she had nobody. Her own Mother didn’t want to see her, in risk of what the Village might do. She didn’t even think that her Mother had told Uncle Gaius about her. Merlin had, in hushed tones and moments when he thought he might die, had asked Gaius to look after her if anything happened to him. But that was it. All she had, resting on the fate of her big brother.

The sword proved to be a useful crutch, and as she slowly stood, she glanced to it.

‘I am sorry, for such a powerful sword, being used a crutch must suck.’ Excalibur, of course, was unable to reply to her, but she felt better knowing that she’d apologised at the start. A hesitant step forwards, testing how much weight she could put on her ankle, before a cracking sound spread out across the maze.

It was a slow thing, a gentle ache in her bones that began to warm, and she turned her palm upwards and felt for the familiar tug. Sure enough, weaker than it had ever been, a tiny flame bounced in her palm, danced across the skin and lit up the small section of the maze she was in.

Magic.

**

Merlin dived into the hedge, avoided the tail with spikes that went soaring over his head, only to have to roll quickly when the beast turned to face him. He wasn’t sure what it was, had never seen something so gruesome, but it certainly could eat him if he wasn’t careful.

His Magic was back, which was beneficial, but at levels so low that he couldn’t rely on it fully. Perhaps leaving Morgause with the sword had been a bad idea, Excalibur would be useful around now.

Like he’d summoned her with his thoughts, he spotted Morgause on the far edge of the clearing that the creature had made, his favourite jacket wrapped around her ankle. More importantly, the sword was in her hand, and that gave him an opportunity.

‘Fire!’ He shouted, hoped she’d get the idea. Her eyes widened, before she did as prompted, summoned fire to her hands and dropped her hold on the sword. The light that lit her skin was nowhere near what it usually was, telling Merlin not to rely too much on his own Magic. His hand stretched out, muttered the words to call Arthur’s sword to him as he rolled again, avoiding the spikes that buried into the ground.

When Excalibur hit his hand, he almost felt safe. It was a reminder of everything he had survived so far, a testament to his skills, and he swung it with such anger that he almost surprised himself. The spiked creature didn’t seem to like having his tail hacked apart, turned with teeth that could rip through skin, only for Morgause to draw back its attention with a well placed fireball.

This was the fun part, he mused, the bit where the two of them could work together. It had happened against the Questing Beast, the need to survive having taken out the fun of using Magic together, but this was what they could both do.

Her Magic, distracting the creature so he could move the blade, aiming it straight for the spinal cord. The blow stopped the creature, had it crashing to the ground with a groan. Morgause cheered, Merlin went to reclaim Excalibur, then ran across to where his sister was.

‘Come on, this thing might be able to heal.’ He handed her the sword, turned and offered his back to her, and she got the hint. She was heavier than she was when they were kids, when Morgause would get tired after their nights spent in the forest and ask for a ride back. Now, her legs wrapped around his waist, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding Excalibur. He gripped her legs and took off into the maze, hopefully not backtracking their progress, marvelling in how well they worked together.


	12. Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause, or Arthur?

‘If it comes to it,’ Morgause began, from where they were perched on a branch, snacking on a fruit Merlin hoped wasn’t poisonous,

‘You have to pick Arthur.’ Merlin almost toppled, stared at her like she was mad, only to find that she hadn't changed her facial expression. Perfectly calm, like she hadn't just suggested her own death.

‘Are you mad?’

‘No. Well, no more than you.’ She continued to eat, not meeting his eye, and Merlin snatched the fruit from her.

‘I’m not choosing between you and Arthur!’ Morgause studied him, then reached out and grabbed his hand. It was only then that he realised it was shaking, and Merlin swallowed.

‘I’m not asking you to. But don’t forget your destiny, Merlin.’ Teaching him, like she was the elder of the two. He wanted to ask why she had brought it up, but he couldn’t. Instead, he handed her back the fruit, pulled his hand from her grip and ignored the sentence entirely.

**

Morgause was beginning to think she might be a seer. The blue-robed man stood, perfectly calm as he told Merlin that he was going to have to choose, between saving her, or Arthur. It might have been her fault that they were in this mess, she had been the one to claim that the water looked safe to drink, and now she was struggling to contain herself, her limbs flailing, throat closing up.

They had found the exit of the maze. The clear, crystal stream had been too tempting, and she’d ignored her brother’s warnings in favour of drinking it down hungrily. The moment she’d felt it, the stab in her gut, the punch of whatever poisoned the water attacking her, Merlin had been by her side. Hands, guiding her to the floor. Cradling her, even when the man appeared, told Merlin that this was his Destiny. His greatest choice.

If Arthur was dying, then Merlin had to get to him. Of that, there was no choice. Merlin was arguing, fighting the path, as always, demanding the man heal her.

‘Your choice is your sister, Emrys?’ One word, and this would end. She’d be saved, the pain that was beginning to grow in her head would disappear, and they could leave this maze forever. But Arthur, the King that he had sworn to protect, would be dead.

When Merlin looked at her, she knew his choice.

**

‘I’ll save you.’ Merlin whispered, clutched at her hands and offered her the brightest smile he had, even if he was crying. Morgause looked awful, blood dribbling from her lips, eyes wide and in pain, yet trying to match his smile. All his life, trying to keep her safe, only to bring her into the one thing he kept her from. Destiny.

He could save her. One word, and the man would heal the poison in her veins. But Arthur, the King that was dying, would never live. Wouldn’t return to Camelot, wouldn’t reclaim his throne and unite the lands of Albion.

‘You’ll be fine, big brother.’ She assured, her hand cold as ice in his. Her smile, fading slightly, and Merlin had to find the energy to stand, to turn away from her, and back to the robed man.

‘I’ve made my choice.’ Even if it tore him apart, even if he couldn’t see through the tears, even if Morgause was on the floor beside him. He wouldn’t let her go through this alone. It had been his job, ever since his sister had been born, to keep her safe. Whatever it took.

‘Yes, Emrys?’

‘Save Arthur Pendragon.’ Three words, the vilest he ever spoke, and the man bowed his head. Merlin turned back to his sister, dived back into the dirt beside her and pulled her up onto his lap.

‘You’re going to be fine.’ He promised, even as she chuckled weakly, tilted her head into his chest.

‘G’find him.’

‘Not yet.’ Merlin stated firmly, fought down the urge to cry when she shuddered, reached her hand to her pouch and pulled something else.

Stained red in blood, her fingers relaxed as she breathed out once more, the tiny wooden horse falling from her palm as her eyes glassed over.

**

Arthur took a deep breath, the band around his chest tightening. It hurt, ached every time he tried to breath. Right now, watching Merlin, he was unsure if he was dreaming. If this was death, then it wasn’t what he expected.

Morgause, she seemed to be in pain, and Arthur was fighting the urge to shut his eyes.

So, when he flicked them open to find bright blue staring down, he believed it to be heaven. Merlin was speaking, lips moving, and Arthur tried to reach out to brush away the tears that were staining his cheeks.

Why was he crying?

Arthur couldn’t fight it anymore, let his eyes drift shut, safe in the knowledge that he was either dead, or Merlin was here.

**

It was raining. Merlin ignored it, moved through the ruins with his sister in his arms, cradled gently. Her body hung limp, unmoving, but he did not let it deter him. He had saved the others, the Knights of Camelot, the Lady Morgana, Gwen and the King. Had sent them back to Camelot, where Gaius had told him they would make a full recovery.

Then, he had called for Kilgharrah, asked the Dragon to take him back to his sister. The Dragon had told him he was being foolish, that it was dangerous to risk angering the Old Religion by doing such a thing.

The Isle of the Blessed, a place where he had been before. Carefully, he carried Morgause to the stone centre, lay her down on the table and looked up to the sky.

‘You’ll be alright, sister. Just fine.’ What was the point in Magic, if he could not use it to heal? Merlin took her hand, muttered the words over and over, and waited for the Old Religion to answer him.

It had to.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think of the first Chapter?


End file.
